Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War! is a crossover between various Cartoon Network mediums published by IDW Comics. Issue One The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory," and "Ed, Edd and Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! Issue Two: Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? Issue Three: Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan. Issue 4: The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? One Shot Tie Ins: Johnny Bravo: There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City; and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! A robot from another dimension has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof... that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: A malfunctioning robot crash-lands in Billy and Mandy’s school! Billy wants to keep it, Mandy wants it out, and Grim is just confused. As the robot starts causing havoc, it’s up to our heroes (and Billy) to put an end to the mayhem! Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when a dimension-hopping robot sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident? Characters Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Additional Information There will be five one shots comprising of: Kids Next Door, Cow and Chicken, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Bravo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. (1) SSCW.jpg|Issue 1 Cover A SUPER SECRET CRISIS WAR! Issue 2.jpg|Issue 2 Cover A CN-SSCW03-cvr-8521e.jpg|Issue 3 Cover A (4) SSCW.jpg|Issue 4 Cover A SSCW Johnny Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot CN-SSCW-JB01-cvrSUB-116af.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot Alternate Cover SSCW Billy & Mandy.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot CN-SSCW-Grim-cvrSUB-72e39.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot Alternate Cover CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvr-a8adc.jpg|Foster's One Shot CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvrRI-9f993.jpg|Foster's Home One Shot One Shot Alternate Cover CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvrSUB-61c02.jpg|Foster's One Shot Alternate Cover 2 CN-SSCW01-cvrSUB-copy-984d0.jpg|Issue 1 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW02-cvrSUB-a0bc1.jpg|Issue 2 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW03-cvrSUB-d675f.jpg|Issue 3 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW04-cvrSUB-8a103.jpg|Issue 4 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW04-cvrRI-97adc.jpg|Issue 4 Retailer Incentive Dexter and Dee Dee vs. Samurai Jack.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory Retailer Exclusive SamuraiJack05-cvrRE-d7397.jpg|Samurai Jack #5 Retailer Exclusive Dexter's Laboratory Retailer Incentive.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #3 Retailer Incentive Category:Crossover Category:Comic Books